


I've got my mind, made up this time

by Carmen_Carmen



Series: will you still love me, after all? [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Framework, Grant Ward Redemption, Season/Series 04, True Love, how things should have happened in the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Carmen/pseuds/Carmen_Carmen
Summary: daisy and ward meet again, and now she understands that he is not a bad person, they are no longer on opposite sides and they are not fighting each other, maybe things can be different now, maybe they can be better than before.AU of the fourth season where ward is alive and occasionally he meets daisy, and doesn't stop trying to help her and Daisy doesn't stop giving in to him
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: will you still love me, after all? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, I'm back!!!  
> I just want to say that this fanfic is going to be several daisy and ward moments during the fourth season, maybe I'll be confused (or not) why it's going to happen in specific episodes to fit better and why I was lazy to rewrite the whole season.
> 
> For you to locate this chapter will be between 4x02 and the end of 4x03 and until the middle of 4x4.

Ward is going to the playground with the new director, Mace, for the last months, Mace insisted on keeping him around but he's not an idiot, Mace didn't trust Ward, nobody does.

Ward is almost sure that Mace keeps him around to keep an eye on him personally, but his excuse is that Ward was still the best agent that Shield had, so he wants him around in case something happens.

They're in a stupid meeting about the Shield's re-presentation to the public, since Coulson left everything was meetings, color identification, and a lot of bureaucracy and that's why they went to the playground because Coulson broke one of the rules by going to a mission without permission to find Daisy.

Since Daisy left Shield Coulson tried to contact and set up missions several times to find her but she always disappeared like a ghost, she was very good at what she did. Ward wanted to help many times but Coulson always refused so much for house arrest and for wanting him away. 

Ward's psychologist, Murphy, also didn't agree to let him go to Daisy, he knew what Ward still had feelings for her, so he told him to take care of himself first, then to solve himself with her, he knew it was just psychological talk, Ward hated psychologists, he went through so many in his teenage years, always with the same methods that didn't get anywhere, But it was a condition for him to stay, it was complicated at first but he confesses that he even likes the guy, it's good to have someone to talk to, someone who doesn't judge, besides he helped him to understand things that Ward couldn't before, it took him a while to accept many of them, but he is getting better little by little.

Ward spent several months without leaving the base, just going to the psychologist and to academy, he guided some novice agents on missions once or twice before Mace arrived and forced him to stay glued with him, it wasn't bad at all, Mace was a good man taking out the annoying part of the positive attitude and about trust and having to stay almost twenty four hours a day accompanied by someone.

When a security guard warns that Coulson has arrived, Mace calls Coulson excited: "Ah Philip!" - Mace goes to Coulson, who gives a nice smile, "Jeffrey..." - they exchange a quick handshake.

"Agent May..." - he also squeezes her. "Uh, thanks for waiting, in this job it seems like you always have to be an hour late..."

"or two" - May whispers in a bad mood and nobody seems to notice, and if they notice they don't comment.

He was late, but Mace was always late, mainly to talk to Coulson, to remind him who was the director and everyone in the room is aware of it.

"But you know this, don't you, Phil?" - Mace keeps talking, he is the kind of guy who is always trying to be too nice. "I'm glad you came, but let's get to the point." - Mace talks.

"You don't, Grant, I want your opinion on this case." - Mace talks when Ward has to go out with the agents he dismissed, now they're all sitting down. 

Ward knew he would call him back, but he still tries to keep the disinterest when it comes to the old team, but this time he is not trying, he really wants to know what happened with Skye.

Daisy, he corrects himself.

"Look, I know you're disappointed that there was an unauthorized mission to find agent Jonhson..." - Coulson starts tense looking at Ward but Mace interrupts him.

"It's okay, Phil." Mace says, "She was his friend, loyalty is a good thing..." - Mace keeps reassuring Coulson.

"But? I had a whole speech ready." Coulson talks sounding more relaxed.

"I know it was good... use it next time, now I'm impressed..." - Mace talks in a good mood.

"Impressed? Swear?" - May speaks sarcastically, Ward isn't sure if Mace understood, but May doesn't like him, it's pretty obvious.

"I try to live by a simple rule... a team that trusts is a team that triumphs. You understand that, you know how I think" - Mace speaks confidently, there was the damn phrase Mace spoke about five times a day, and Ward contains himself so as not to roll his eyes

"Why am I feeling a but coming?" - Coulson speaks

"Why trust is important, especially now." - Mace finally gets to the point.

"It's not a but, it's an e. And Daisy is a problem, because he needs public trust since he's about to relaunch Shield as a legitimate agency again" - Coulson seems to guess what Mace means. Ward tried not to worry about it, about her.

Daisy has been a rock in the shoe for the Shield lately, robbing banks, doing justice with his own hands and this was not good mainly for the new shield that is about to be relaunched, there was the problem, Ward worried that the shield would erase it as it did before, with the people with powers, he knew it was not his problem, but it is as if it was inevitable to try to protect it, that is also why he stayed away and no longer insisted on helping Coulson find it, to try to control the impulse.

"Yes, we are preparing for an official announcement, so it is not a good time for a former shield agent to be robbing banks" - Mace speaks with irony.

"She would never get in the way" - Coulson defends Daisy as if she were defending a daughter.

"Hey, I'm talking about public relations, surely you don't want to hear about optics since agent Jonhson was your friend..." - Mace tries to explain to Coulson and May interrupts him.

"Optics?" - May asks, "Optics, the appearance of things..." - Mace explains the definition of optics, and Ward was getting really bored with the discussion.

"I know what it means, it just seems trivial" - May replies. Ward sighs, May was right

"Try to understand that we are at a very delicate stage, public opinion is important, without it all this collapses and I don't want your friend to be responsible for destroying what you gave so hard to rebuild . "- Mace talks appealing, he always did this, the appearance thing and almost as if everything he did and talked about was premeditated and mounted by someone, the image of a good boy, nice, patient, the sentences of effects, Ward knew how it worked, all this set of behavior and appearance passed confidence, he believed that some parts were of Mace but others not, but what Mace sometimes didn't realize was that it didn't work much with spies, mainly with the elite ones.

"It won't come to that" - Coulson says.

"Grant?" - Mace calls his attention, "Yes, sir?" - Ward answers.

"What's your opinion about agent Jonhson? And I don't want your personal opinion, I know your history with her, today I want your opinion as a specialist, be sincere" - Mace looks to Ward that tightens his jaw when touching the subject.

"It's been years since I had direct contact with Daisy, but I believe she wouldn't do anything to harm the shield consciously, she was a dedicated agent, shield was the only home she had for a long time, besides assuming the fact that she doesn't know about the resignation of the agent Coulson, she also cares about shield in a more personal way"" - Ward gives Mace what he wants to hear, and takes Daisy and Coulson out of any punishment, but he doubts that Mace will do it, it's not his way, mainly now.

"You were very close to her, weren't you, Grant?" - Mace asks pretending to be curious, and Ward sits slowly, and for the first time during the conversation he's not sure where Mace wants to go.

"All of you were close, but then you broke everyone's trust, agent Ward, in the end you were from Hidra, but ironically you are working for us again, Coulson gave you a new chance but not the trust and I understand him..." - Mace speaks softly, and Ward was contained on the outside but inside he was squirming.

"You know I believe that a team that trusts is a team that triumphs" - Mace speaks for the second time, "That's why I'll give you a vote of confidence, I don't want all your potential to be wasted inside this base with new agents, when you can deactivate bombs or take down almost ten men alone" - Mace explains.

"You have orders to find Daisy Johnson..." - Mace starts but Coulson interrupts him.

Damn it, Ward shrugs his head

"What? No way" - Coulson protests

"There was a million reasons why he couldn't go to Daisy, the main one was that she wouldn't come and he wouldn't force her, and so he broke down being sent to the nearest federal prison with the death penalty, it was the shortest alternative of all to end, but there were still many variables, Ward thinks.

And Ward didn't work all these months to be fired and killed at the first opportunity, he confesses that he didn't have many chances to show that he wanted to do more for the shield, but he tried. Mace could send him to any mission and he would go, but not one with Skye.

"Agent Ward, that's not a request is an order. I know that if you want you can very well find her, you won't need anyone watching you, the mission could last as many days as necessary, nobody will restrict your abilities, since you find her, everything will work out" - Mace argues, and Ward could be tempted if it was to find anyone else, and he admits that maybe he was afraid of getting face to face, but he also didn't want to find out the answer.

"Sir, you can send someone else in my place, like Coulson or May, but not me" - Ward tries to convince him.

"Finally something sensible" - May grumbles. "I agree, May and I could easily deal with Daisy" - Coulson gestures to him and May.

"No, Phil, it's too personal for you..." - Mace shakes his head in denial. "Not for him? He was in love with her, clearly he still cares, what's the difference, Mace?" - Coulson shoots himself starting to change. 

Ward squeezes the arms of the chair with the mention, he doesn't like to remember the past, it's like opening vacations, and when they do, they make him feel like old Ward, guilty, angry and other things, Murphy, the psychologist says it's normal, to feel bad sometimes.

Everybody has bad days, everybody has emotional triggers, Grant, as long as you don't feel like this every day, it's already a start, Murphy told him.

"Sir, is there any other reason to send me to this mission?" - Ward tries to argue once again

"You are the best at what you do, I trust you will find her" - Mace shrugged. 

"Yes I am, when it comes to humans, agent Jonhson is inhuman, what makes you think I can handle her powers?" - Ward's voice increases before he realizes it, so he sighs before he gets back on his feet.

"Come on, Grant, I'm putting my faith in you, why don't you put a little bit on yourself?" - Mace speaks optimistic.

"I'm sorry to say, Mace, but you'll be disappointed..." - Ward replies sarcastically. "What if I fail? What happens to me if she doesn't come back?" - Ward asks quickly.

"I think you're going to have to be stuck around here a little longer." Mace answers in a good mood. "Well, the sooner you go, the sooner you can find your friend" - he finishes talking. Daisy wasn't his friend on the contrary, she hates it and will probably kick his ass as soon as she sees him.

After packing a bag with clothes, a first aid box, and being warned that a quinjet was ready Ward goes into the kitchen to pick up a bottle of whiskey before leaving to find Skye, when he finds Coulson leaning against the counter holding a suitcase, Ward picks up the bottle and leaves, but before reaching the door he stops and turns around.

"Why didn't you interfere in this stupid idea?" - Ward asks frowning.

"I don't know if you noticed, Ward, but I'm not the director anymore..." - Coulson talks shrugging.

"No, you're not. But you could have tried, you could have convinced Mace, or something else..." - Ward explains.

"My word is insignificant now, especially when Daisy is involved. Besides... I think I'd rather it be you than someone else... I like to think that you wouldn't hurt her or at least not try." - Coulson whispers, he knows that nobody will hurt Daisy, she had powers, but he still wouldn't want anyone to try...

"One more thing..." - Coulson to Ward's side, "From this to her, it will help with the pain, she's probably forcing the powers too much..." - Coulson gives the case to Ward, "And Mace is sending an agent to follow you, so take care of him, no killing, just stripping him." - Coulson whispers. 

"I'm not going to kill anybody." - Ward turns his eyes and leaves the room with the whiskey bottle.

*

Ward finding her three days later he already knew she was in Los Angeles, Ward had already heard at the base that Coulson's mission had been here, and after doing some research in the local newspapers he also found out that there were earthquakes in specific avenues that were not felt in the rest of Los Angeles, and reports about an Asian woman with strange powers that arrested bandits, or as most liked to call it, tremor, when he first saw the name he almost laughed, Skye always liked nicknames and now she had one.

After analyzing where the earthquakes happened and in which areas of the city the bandits were caught, Ward as expected saw that the places had a relationship, were all close, he asked Fitz to make a facial search of her by the city and according to the data sent, she was last seen in some workshops and car stores and residential neighborhood.

Ward went to the workshops in her was, and got her van license plate, after convincing the mechanic that it was her boyfriend who wanted to buy a 1969 dodge charger car, definitely she was looking for someone, and one more thing, he also discovered that the supposed new urban legend of the city, had a car much like a dodge charger.

When Ward goes to the last workshop she was seen, he discovers that she left with a man named Robbie Reyes, he worked at the workshop a few years ago, had a paraplegic brother, an uncle arrested and by coincidence a dodge charger. After getting Reyes' address, the blackout gets in the way of Ward who takes a couple of hours to get home, he stays a couple more hours watching the house, he doesn't see Skye's face, but he knows it's her, he also sees the paraplegic boy, but nothing of Reyes and the dodge, at some point she left the house.

After tracking the van, he found her stopped in a street with no movement, fifteen minutes ago he watched her from the SUV, she is listening to the Shield announcement and taking medicine, he planned everything to find her but now he didn't know what he would do.

He finally gets out of the car and walks to the van and stops at her window. 

"Ward squeezes with a sarcastic smile. 

Daisy is finishing swallowing the medicine when someone speaks, a known voice, quickly stretches her hand towards him but when she is sure of who she is, she stops, her face comes out from threat to surprise, in the meantime Ward bypasses the van and enters sitting next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" - She asks with her hand still stretched, but she is no longer surprised, just threatening.

"Stop it, you know I would never hurt you, Skye" - Ward talks being sincere and he tries not to concentrate on feeling almost nervous.

"It's Daisy." Daisy talks determined, apparently she didn't have enough problems. "I'll say it again, what are you doing here?" Daisy repeats.

"You know why..."-Ward knows she knows, there's no way she's not aware of all the mess she's been making. Daisy settles down, probably the shield sent him, she sighs tired of it.

"You're still in the shield" - she talks out loud, it's not a question but still Ward answers, "Yes..."

"Why don't you come home?" - Ward asks. 

"Is it your home now?" - Daisy asks back deviating from the answer, she finally rests her hand on her lap, it was true she knew he wouldn't hurt her, and the pain she felt in her arms was worse and the bullet still in her back hurt, she had no strength for anything.

"I didn't say it was my home, but it doesn't matter, Coulson is worried about you, and you know he won't give up, so stop it and come back home" - Ward speaks ill, he didn't know why he was calling the playground home, it's not his home, he never had a home.

"Uh, now you care about Coulson." - Daisy talks acid and Ward ignores. 

"He asked me to give it to you." - Ward pushes a suitcase at her, Daisy looks suspicious at him.

"He says he'll help with the pain" - Ward talks. "I brought this too" - he takes the three bottles of the same medicine Yoyo brings her.

"How did you get this?" Daisy asks a little shocked, only yoyo, Mack and Fitz knew that. Ward shrugged, he knew it would help.

"That's not a good incentive to bring it back..." Daisy talks thinking it's strange.

"I know you won't come back... I'm not even sure why I'm trying." Ward talks in a sigh, he seems confused about himself.

"Didn't Coulson send you, did he?" She asks and Ward shakes his head, "It was him, Jeffrey Mace, right?" Ward settles down.

"What does he want with me?" Daisy asks. 

"You've caused a lot of trouble for the shield, and now with the re-presentation to the public, you've only made things worse. So he wants to bring you home, where you won't cause trouble" - Ward explains. Daisy takes off his jacket with a grunt of pain while Ward watches attentively and when the jacket finally comes off his eyes seem to jump.

"What the hell happened to his arms?" - Ward asks disturbed, her arms had purple and blue veins, almost black, from the shoulders to the fingertips, he also sees a wound on the back of his right shoulder, when he tilts his head, realizes it's a bullet and it wasn't pretty at all, but he doesn't ask questions about how it happened.

"We have to go to the hospital now, Skye" - Ward talks and he doesn't know how she is still standing with so many injuries.

"I don't know if you noticed, Einstein, but I'm wanted by the police." - Daisy turns his eyes and puts his gloves on while squeaking with pain. 

"So let me at least get a bandage... I have first aid in my car." - Ward talks almost desperately to help her, for his victory, she settles down and he gets out of the car. Daisy gets into the back of the van which is more spacious and a few minutes later he comes back with a box.

Daisy feels like crying, she doesn't know if it's pain or why she got so far away from her friends and the only thing left was to accept the help of Grant Ward. At this moment her vision is failing, the world turning.

"I'm sorry, Skye... it's going to hurt"-he talks after a few minutes analyzing the wound. "The bullet is too deep, I can get it out, but you're going to need a professional dressing, it's better not to risk an infection" - Ward talks and Daisy knows it's going to hurt like hell.

"Do it" - Daisy wants the pain to come and go fast, he throws alcohol on the wound and she moans with the pain, then offers her to take it and numb her senses, that's what she does.

Daisy gives a little scream when he pulls the bullet, she tries to stop tears coming down closing her eyes and Ward regrets not to take her to the hospital, where there would be almost no pain for her.

He remembers when Quinn shot her, and how afraid he felt. "This is in the past", he tells himself.

"I have a better idea... Jemma." - Daisy talks breathlessly, she takes the alcohol from his hand and turns, after he finishes making a temporary dressing. 

"Today is her day off and she's around looking for apartments, it's two hours before she gets to the apartment, I was going to her but then you showed up..." - Daisy talks putting on her jacket and making a face of pain. 

"Yes, a great idea. Let's go to the SUV, it's more comfortable for you" - he talks with false animation.

"I think you better not go... you know how Simmons is." - Daisy talks out of the back of the van with Ward right behind.

"Simmons? Bullshit, we see each other almost every day, I can handle her..." - it wasn't a lie, he and Simmons saw each other every time Mace called her, she was certainly still very rude, to say the least, but they could work together, by Mace's order, of course, they fought sometimes, but they almost put up with each other.

*

"Hello? I came to see the apartment..." - Simmons talks and knocks on the door that is open, when she opens the door there is nobody in the room. 

"Is there anyone there?" - Simmons calls again and enters the apartment, she realizes that there is something wrong when she turns on the light and has no power, she takes the gun and points forward, looking for an enemy.

Suddenly the door closes with a noise and when she turns around she sees Daisy leaning on Ward. "Daisy" - she whispers.

"And you... what are you doing here?" - she looks at Ward making a face. 

"Sorry, we didn't have anyone else to look for" - Daisy talks with difficulty and her legs weaken and she rests one hand on Ward's chest to stand up and Simmons realizes what's happening.

Now Simmons is taking care of Daisy's wound, the two of them sitting on the floor, Ward watches him leaning against the window, and Daisy takes a look at him every now and then.

Ward has an expression of irony on her face which she doesn't understand very well, but she can't fail to notice how handsome he is still, the black jacket, he still wears dark harleys, as before, the beard to do, it's such a beautiful combination, she realizes that her head is turning too much, and she diverts her eyes, the alcohol obviously is doing this. Not her.

"Whoever took this bullet from you did a terrible job..." - Jemma looks at Ward knowing it was him.

"I did the best I could..." - Ward shrugged.

"Your best obviously isn't good enough" - Simmons wasn't just talking about giving bullets, it was never just that. Ward sighs, trying to keep control, but Simmons took him seriously, she had her reasons but the indirect ones all the time together were tiring him.

"Why haven't you gone to the doctor yet?" - Simmons asks Daisy. 

"It's hard to get an appointment for you..." - Daisy answers almost sarcastically, her mood seemed to be fading with time, and when it appeared it was dark.

"I knew it was too good to be true... you're tracking my history." - Simmons realizes how Daisy knew she'd be here.

"Yeah, and you've always loved breakfast places... don't worry, the house is yours and the rent is frozen, so..."- Daisy talks and apparently it's not just Ward who's tired.

"You shouldn't..." - Simmons begins.

"Tá... you also looked for a bathroom with two sinks." - Daisy interrupts her knowing what will come next, Jemma will refuse the house, but she still helps her friend.

"Things with Fitz must be going well..." - Daisy changes the subject a bit.

"Yeah, but living together is going to be the final test, that's for sure." - Simmons speaks almost cheerfully looking until she forgets that Ward was there.

"It's going to be amazing. I'm very happy for you" - Daisy talks but there's no joy in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Simmons is ironic. Daisy gets uncomfortable and takes the bottle of alcohol that Ward gave her, and drinks it.

"Um, self-medication... Those bone restoration pills she's been stealing don't ease the pain. Are you wearing your arm gloves? They don't work perfectly but we designed them for you..."- Simmons starts talking too much and Daisy seems to want to turn her eyes.

"He brought them to me, but they're not at all discreet." - Daisy points her chin at Ward.

"And stop acting like my mother." It seems Daisy's mother was a forbidden subject because it silences Simmons for a few minutes.

"What is he doing here, with you?" - Simmons looks at Ward.

"It's a mission." Ward answers.

"Since when do you have permission to leave the base? Does the director know you're here with her?" - Simmons asks.

"He who sent me here." - Ward gives her a false smile, "Alone? You're lying, you're not allowed to..." - Simmons speaks.

"Technically no, he sent an agent to follow me, but I lost him..." - Ward talks looking through the window blinds.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Simmons seems suspicious. "No, I didn't kill anyone, without killing, you know." Ward defends himself immediately.

"There... now you can go back to being a vigilante or whatever you've been doing." Simmons finishes the dressing and gets up.

"Not yet. I didn't look for you just for the bandages, I wanted to kill two birds with one stone" - Daisy speaks up and feels Ward's gaze burning her back, she hands Simmons a paper.

"I'm the rabbit or the staff?" - Simmons mocks and Ward slowly approaches them.

"That's..." - Simmons starts talking when she realizes what the paper is about, "It's numbers and GPS coordinates of inhumanes." - And Daisy completes the sentence for her.

"Why do you have this?" - Simmons asks confused. "I caught it with a group of hunting dogs when before he found me, that's why." - Daisy talks, and now he understands why she disappeared at dawn, she was fighting with the hunting dogs.

"They're hacking the shield servers, that's how they find their victims," Daisy explains.

"But that's impossible, the shield's servers are safer now than ever, they go offline in government institutions so that..." - Simmons speaks in a shrill voice

"So that people like me don't invade? It's more like somehow they're invading... And I need you to do the same for me." - Daisy interrupts her, Ward immediately looks at Simmons.

"Can I see?" Ward asks looking between Daisy and Simmons, Daisy looks at Simmons as if asking if he was reliable.

"He hasn't left the base since he came back until now, and all the rest of the time he passes by the director's side, Mace has some crazy faith in him, so..." - Simmons talks too fast, she hands the paper to Ward, and he analyzes all the coordinated numbers, names, there were several, the hounds could do a lot of damage.

"Do you want me to help you invade my own organization?" - Simmons fights back to Daisy, Simmons was getting altered.

"Simmons, they're after the inhuman, they're murdering us" - Daisy appeals to her.

"There are protocols, Daisy, there's the lie detector test, I can't just help a wanted vigilante." - Simmons talks apprehensive, she hands the paper to Daisy, and walks away to collect her things, he sees Daisy sigh.

"What if she doesn't volunteer?" Daisy talks with a gun in her hand, pointing to Ward and Simmons. Ward quickly puts his hands up in surrender.

"It's true, Simmons, it may not pass the detector, but I can help, I can talk to Mace, he respects my opinion as an expert..." - Ward gestures with his hands calmly trying to convince her.

"There's no way you're going to get involved in this" - Daisy replies firmly, "Just because you're here doesn't mean I trust you, Ward and apparently, you're the director's new favorite" - Daisy talks and Ward snorts in mockery.

"If it's for Mace, he just keeps me around to watch me" - Ward argues and he doesn't even know why he's trying to help, Simmons turns his eyes to him.

"I trust Simmons, but not you" - Daisy replies and Ward knows that he has no chance to convince them, so he just settles.

"All right, I'll come back..." He agrees. "Really, so easy? Just ask and you agree, you used to be more... insistent." - Daisy frowned at him suspicious

"I'm learning to stop insisting on some things, especially when I can't win." - Ward speaks simply. "Can I at least have my car back?" - Ward asks and she settles down 

"I prefer my van anyway." - Daisy talks and keeps the gun in the dark jeans. "You always preferred it..." - Ward speaks without thinking by looking at it but Daisy quickly averted his eyes feeling strangely uncomfortable with the comment.

"I think you're going to have to give us a ride..." - Jemma speaks after a while.

"It's good to have you back..." - Simmons speaks almost smiling at Daisy. 

*

"We're here, ladies..." - Ward warns when they park behind the brown van.

"Ward... you're not going to say any of this to the director, are you?" - Simmons asks from the back seat without looking at him.

"No, I won't, Simmons... Mace can't know that I helped Skye and even less that you were around" - Ward answers, it would be a little complicated to pass the lie detector and make up a story, but he would succeed. 

"What happened to a team that trusts is a team that triumphs?" - Simmons says and Ward's ears hurt with the phrase.

"I'm not going to destroy what I'm trying to build again in the shield because of a small deviation in the mission" - Ward defends himself, and Daisy looks at him.

"Great, so I'm the only one who has to worry about the lie detector, because we know you're a big liar and you won't have any problems..." - Simmons talks sarcastically and looking worried, she opens the door to the SUV and leaves.

"You're welcome Simmons for not quoting you in the report..."- Ward waves to her with a yellow smile, in exchange she gives him the middle finger.

"Come on, Daisy!" - Simmons calls outside the car. "Go ahead, I'm right behind you." - Daisy answers and Simmons grimaces and walks out to the van.

"Is that what you're doing in the shield? Building something new?" - Daisy asks genuinely curious.

"Trying, I think..." - Ward talks and Daisy sits looking at his own arm. "Really? No tricks?" - Daisy asks again.

"Yes, why the question?" - Ward asks, she confused him one hour she threatened him and the next she seemed curious about him.

"Honestly? I don't know, lately I don't know much" - Daisy also felt confused about many things mainly when it came to feelings, she didn't know why she didn't shoot him today, why she accepted his help, why she was asking about his life, since Lincoln went away nothing made any sense to her, except for fighting the bad guys.

She was trying to balance with good all the evil she did...

"I'm sorry they don't understand what you're going through..." - Ward identifies with her a little bit now. 

After Kara died only one thing made sense, revenge. For Daisy it was taking justice into her own hands.

"Me too..." She agrees with him.

"I understand why you don't want to come home after what happened, but it would be easier with your friends around, they would help you get better, if isolating is not the best option..."- ward tries again, he talks about it by trying it himself, maybe... maybe if he had had help, he wouldn't have made all those monstrosities, now he thinks a lot about the different choices he could have taken.

"Stop it!" - Daisy almost screams, her wick was never very big but she could control it, but lately she wasn't, she was emotionally exhausted and physically too.

"Stop what, Skye?" - Ward asks confused. "Stop calling me Skye, stop understanding me, I don't need help, I deserve it all." - Daisy starts screaming but ends up almost whispering and Ward just settles down.

"Just because you did bad things doesn't mean you have to suffer for the rest of your life suffering, you're sorry, you're trying to do better, your way, but you are, I... I think this is already the beginning..." - Ward talks and his words weigh on her.

"Ward..."- She whispers but doesn't know what she'll say to him.

Daisy thinks for a second that he's doing it, trying to be better at shielding, if he's really telling the truth. But deep inside she is afraid that this alone won't be enough for her, she is afraid to keep hurting everybody around her, to lose everybody, there are so many things.

She lays her head on the passenger's seat, closes her eyes when she realizes that tears want to escape, she breathes deep several times, trying to control her feelings.

This was so strange, she and Ward talking about the bad things she did, they are different people from years ago but this hasn't changed, they still understand each other. 

When the thought goes through her head, her breathing fails and she quickly opens her eyes

"Do you still care?" - Daisy doesn't know why she asked this, and for a second she thinks he didn't understand the question, until he opens his mouth to talk but shut up.

"I... I think I'll always care." - Ward speaks slowly the words. Daisy settles down and gets out of the car, she walks to the van slowly but then stops and turns around.

Sometimes Daisy thinks she's losing her mind.

That's what she thinks when she lowers her head at the height of the car window.

"Thank you, Grant" - that's all she could do was thank you for your help. 

Ward gives the first real smile since he was killed, but Daisy doesn't know that, the only thing she knows is that a life behind that smile would make her have butterflies in her belly, her heart accelerate and leave her legs weak.

"I liked that black shadow... Daisy." - Ward speaks softly looking into her eyes. It's the first time he calls her daisy, it sounds right in his mouth, it's a beautiful name, as beautiful as Skye.

Daisy gives a little smile, the only thing she feels for him now is not anger or rancor, just a little empathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just for you to locate it here is 4x8, I hope you like it!!!!!

"Since you need all the available forces, Agent Ward will go with you, he will keep me updated on the situation" - apparently it was Mace who spoke to Coulson, that's what the dumb public relations guy said. 

Mace left him out of any mission in the last few days, Ward understood that this was a small result for not bringing Daisy back.

A lot happened while he was away, May was hallucinating but he was already well, Coulson did another mission without permission with Daisy and Robbie Reyes, so Mace went personally to solve things and Ward was forbidden to accompany him as in other occasions, then Fitz and Coulson became ghosts and almost disappeared from this dimension.

Things were even stranger than usual in the shield, Ward was never easy to be surprised, much less after he died and came back without any explanation, but he admitted that ghosts and a skull catching fire, was a bit shocking.

"Get ready, Agent Coulson and the rest of the attack team await you at the zephyr in fifteen minutes" - Burrows warns once again and leaves. Ward sighs and does what he was made to do, obey. 

Then suddenly he thinks Garrett, and for a second he gets disoriented, but then he takes a deep breath and does something he is even better than to obey, to control himself, or at least he tries, but now the only thing he really wants is a bottle of whiskey.

Ward never went to drink much, but lately when he wasn't thinking about work, he drank, and drank until he didn't remember Garrett or his family, all the people he killed or worse, to be killed. The psychologist didn't approve, but Ward doesn't always obey.

*

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Ward is on the zephyr, he meets Coulson, Daisy, Elena, Mack and FitzSimmons, and he wonders where Robbie Reyes is.

"Elena, Mack..." - Ward compresses them, he knows they are the only ones who will compress him back.

"Hi, super spy, how long..." - Yoyo talks smiling, he feels Daisy's eyes on them quickly, Ward knows why, super spy, she called him that when they lived on the bus, but since they met Yoyo calls him that.

Ward could even say he was their friend, before Mack had missions with Coulson and Yoyo is on vacation the three of them sometimes talked in the living room of the playground.

One day when Mack was asking about what Ward saw after he died, he let slip that Yoyo had talked to Coulson about leaving him at the base, Ward thanked her and since then, they sympathize a lot with each other 

"Coulson, can you inform me about the mission?" - Ward asks, wanting to know what they will face.

"I think you already know about Elias Morrow's case, the ghosts, and everything" - Coulson starts by opening pictures of the Latin-looking man on the zephyr screens. 

"Yes... Robbie Reyes' uncle, who spent a few years in the south ridge penitentiary, he was arrested for beating up his boss, Joseph Bauer, for sending a gang to kill his nephews, the boy was left in wheelchairs, wasn't he?" - Ward researched more about the Reyes when he returned from his last mission.

"How do you know about Robbie and Gabe?" - Daisy asks suddenly frowning. 

"When Mace told me to find you, I found out that you were at their house during the blackout, I saw you and the boy, and you were looking for someone with a dodge charger, Robbie has one, the ghost driver attacks driving a very similar one, you're always in confusion, it wasn't hard to understand that Robbie Reyes was the ghost driver" - Ward shrugged and Daisy narrowed her eyes at him, she forgot that he was still a super spy.

"Not exactly, Eli beat Joseph Bauer, because of a book, the darkhold, he's one thing above our understanding, he wanted the book all the time but we only realized this in the last mission" - Coulson ignores them both and keeps explaining.

"Now he's in an abandoned building in Los Angeles, he has a gang from Chinatown protecting the building, we still don't know what he's building, but whatever it is was taken from the book, that means it's not good, Elias is not well, the book messed with his head like it did with others. And a bonus he has powers" - Coulson shows pictures of the building, entrances, exits, some pictures of the gang, the streets that gave access to the building were closed.

"While May doesn't come back think of something to do, we land in an hour..." - Coulson warns.

*

Now the shield is surrounding the building discreetly, some vans and suvs with agents are scattered along the perimeter, and Ward is now explaining the initial plan for the attack team.

"I asked to scan the building, as we don't know what Elias is building, it may put the other agents and civilians at risk, so our best bet is to send Johnson, Yo Yo and Reyes through the back door, analyze the building from the inside, it may also work as a distraction for our team to enter and disable the chinatown gang" - Ward explains to Daisy, Yoyo, Mack and some other support agents. 

They are stopped near a van when Ward hears the noise of tires braking against the asphalt and then a door opening and closing, quickly he turns, pulls his gun and aims, he knows he is Robbie Reyes, saw pictures but by instinct he does not lower his gun.

Robbie analyzes Ward's face, and his eyes shine in orange flame color, "You..." - Robbie talks and ignores the gun pointed at him and Ward strange, he acts as if he knows something.

"Ward... put the gun down, stop it." - Daisy talks to them but Ward keeps pointing the gun at Robbie, she thinks the other guy wants to kill Ward for what he's already done, but Reyes says something else.

"You've seen it too..." - Robbie talks gloomily, his eyes turning brown, "You've seen what he's got on the other side." - Robbie completes by walking away, and Ward finally drops the gun still suspicious, he knows exactly what Robbie is talking about, a shiver went through his spine with the thought.

"So it's true what they say about you...."- Ward speaks more to himself, but Robbie sits down and Daisy frowns at them.

"Robbie, come here" - Mack leads him to another van

"You and Yoyo can get ready." - Ward coldly warns Daisy and gets in the van, to equip himself.

Ten minutes later Daisy and yoyo return without Robbie, he entered alone, Yoyo almost burned himself when he used his powers to see what he had inside the building, all she found was a corridor full of flammable compounds.

Now Ward, Coulson and Daisy looked through the camera Robbie was using, but the images and sound started to fail when a cry of pain came out of the sound.

"What's happening now?" - Daisy asks when you can hardly see the images from Robbie's camera anymore.

"Robbie's gone" - Coulson talks realizing that Elias is hurting him, Daisy gets up to get out of the car, "I'm getting in there" - when Daisy says that, everything starts quaking.  
"Daisy, wait..." - Coulson asks and Daisy stops in place, "You understand that we are trying to hide you from the press, right?" - Ward speaks when the earthquakes don't stop.

"A: I don't care, B: it's not me." - Daisy talks holding on to the van. "Guys, the problem is worse than you think, there's something in this building that everybody needs to see..." - Simmons speaks on the radio.

"Core of the devil, swear?" Coulson talks after Simmons talks about what Elias is building in the building. "You can't make these things up." - Mack speaks ill-mannered.

"I didn't give them that name, I was a physicist" - Fitz defends himself. "This was the last picture before we lost contact with Robbie." - Fitz shows the pictures.

"These I know are very similar." - Daisy talks through looking at the photos of the cores. 

"A self fuel." "A fuel source." - FitzSimmons talks at the same time, and everyone looks confused at them

"Well, both" - Fitz explains. "Feeding not only the cell but also Eli." He adds. "And also the perfect instrument to keep us away" - Simmons speaks.

"Yeah, but when you say self-destructive..." - Mack speaks without being sure, "Do you see this beryllium lid? It's a neutron reflector, activated with the touch of a finger" - Simmons explains pointing to the photos.

"If this lid enters this place, it will create a supercritical mass..." - Fitz explains walking from one side to the other and Ward was finally understanding what he and Simmons were explaining. A nuclear bomb.

"Are you really saying that he is creating a nuclear bomb, with plutonium that he created himself?" - Ward asks, he knows a lot about common bombs but nuclear was the minimum.

"Wait a minute, self-destruction, supercritical mass...? are you talking about what I'm thinking?" - Daisy is assimilating everything she heard, Simmons settles for her lightly

"Eli, he went through the entire periodic table, until he reached the plutonium." - Coulson said in a loud voice, "What if our matchstick touches it?" - Mack asked worriedly

"Bummm." - Ward makes the bomb noise and explosion movement and Mack seems almost afraid.

"It's time for plan B." Coulson talks looking at them. "Anybody? Give me suggestions..." - he asks.  
"I think I have an idea... how about a distraction? While FitzSimmons is thinking about something, someone is distracting Eli and while we are disarming the gang of chinatown."- Ward offers

"It's a start..." - Coulson agrees.

"The director has arrived, Agent Coulson." - An agent warns, and Coulson seems impatient. "But first we'll fix him..." - Coulson speaks from the room.

*

"Update me on how the mission is going, Agent Ward..." - Mace asks, they are alone in the cargo compartment.

"We had no advance, sir, the attack team tried to enter, yoyo was injured, Reyes entered alone inside the building, apparently Eli is making a kind of bomb, we were trying to set up a plan when you arrived" - Ward informs professionally.

"That's it? Didn't you hear or notice something compromising about Coulson or the others?" - Mace asks in a lower voice and Ward frown to him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're getting at..."- Ward talks slowly, "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Agent Ward..."- Mace answers and he's right, Ward sighs.

"You want me to spy on them, is that it?" - Ward asks pointing to himself. "Spying is a strong word, I just want to be informed, Grant" - Mace says with a nice little smile.

"That's not a good idea, sir, I'm sorry, I can't do that" - Ward answers by nodding his head

"Come on, Grant, you've done it before, what is it again?" - Mace refers to before. Ward feels his blood flowing faster, so he locks his jaw, trying to control himself.

"That's why you're sending me on missions linked to them, isn't it? You want me to get close to them for information, it makes more sense than a second chance..." - Ward laughs in mockery.

"No, I just want to keep Agent Coulson in control, so he and Daisy don't put the shield in danger." Mace defends himself, he's offended by the accusation, and Ward might believe it if he hadn't understood what he was planning.  
The last thing Ward wanted was to spy Coulson again, give again that he did it his life was from bad to worse, it was this or Mace would do something to harm him.

Ward knows that he could fix this, find a way for Mace to leave him alone, a secret from him, a threat and everything would be fine, it wouldn't be difficult, Mace is extremely suspicious, always together with Burrows, mainly when there were declarations for the company, it was just to investigate and he would find.

He doesn't want to hurt or blackmail anyone, the only thing he wanted was to stay in peace, away from problems, but apparently problems were chasing him.

"Maybe he himself was the problem..." Ward thinks bleakly.

"Sir, we have a little problem"-one comes to them, and Ward hears Mack's voice a little altered.

"Go get ready, Agent Ward, you will cover agents FitzSimmons, keep an eye on Aida, she is a robot. Then we will talk about the current situation" - Mace whispers and goes to the other side of the compartment. Ward sighs frustrated not knowing whether to focus on the part of the robot or the 'current situation'.

*

Now Coulson was distracting Eli and Ward were taking a punch, it was the first since when they entered the building, he particularly didn't like it, nobody likes it, but today he's in a bad mood, so now he's angry.

He punches once, twice, three, four times, with all his strength, not on the man's face, but on his ribs, on his face he would have already fainted.

"Ward!" - Daisy calls taking him out of the trance, then he realizes what he was doing, he walks away from the man who falls to the ground on his own, Ward looks at his hands bruised and bloody.

He knows he's doing it again, he knows he's being much more violent than necessary. As he did before.

"What was he doing?" - Daisy frown, she knows he had already finished with man, Ward was punching the man more than necessary.

"I'm sorry." Ward doesn't know why he's sorry, but it's the only thing he could say. "Let's go back" - she ignoring what he said.

"You're in charge, boss." - Ward whispers breathlessly following her and Daisy makes a face at him   
When they are entering the room where FitzSimmons is assembling the device two more men from the chinatown gang appear behind them, Daisy quickly turns and sends a wave, shaking them away. It was like seeing an earthquake up close

"That's very nice..." - Ward talks smiling sideways, "I know." - Daisy smiles too but quickly her smile falls when she realizes how they are talking, as partners, as if things have gone back to normal.

"These must be the last ones." - Daisy tells FitzSimmons, Radcliffe and Aida, "How are we doing?" she asks Simmons.

"Almost ready, the center has to be placed here, just below the cell." - Simmons answers by walking between the assembled structure.

"Time to do your magic, my love" - Radcliffe speaks by putting gloves on Aida, "I don't do magic, doctor, magic fools people" - Aida answers mechanically.

"It's time to connect the energy cells and update your popular vernacular file" - Radcliffe keeps talking.

"Do you really think the magnet will be strong enough to hold it?" - Daisy asks

"The neodymium center is not a common magnet, it prevented the pair of electromagnetic pulses from killing the energy of the cities" - Aida explains to Daisy.

"I can't believe she's a robot, she's so real..." - Daisy talks looking at Aida, "Thanks, I'm learning." - Aida answers with a smile.

"What Aida forgot to say is that this center is useless if we don't put the other half in the right place and set up the portal in time" - Simmons speaks almost implicating. "We will manage and stop the earthquake." - Fitz reassured her.

"Leave them to me, they will come back the way they came, in one piece." Daisy says to them.

"Be careful, Aida, our lives depend on it. Radcliffe warns them when the ground starts to shake under their feet.

"What's going on?" Ward asks, trying to keep his feet up. "It's Eli, he's using his powers, he's the one creating the earthquakes" - Simmons explains and leaves the room.

"They're... stronger." - Daisy's voice fails, "That's like surfing the rough sea." - She explains

"Did you take the other magnet to Yoyo?" - Fitz asks when Simmons returns. "Yes, he is with her" - Simmons answers.  
"We are not going to take another earthquake like this" - Fitz warns us by evaluating the device. "If the beryllium cap fits in place the plutonium will explode" - Simmons also warns.

"Thanks a lot, Simmons, it's comforting to know." - Ward smiles nervously, the ground begins to shake slightly.

"It's not helping, Simmons. I'm absorbing the earthquake the way I can.- Daisy talks and even her voice shakes. "So that's what you're doing, it's causing you pain..." Ward realizes.

"That's right, genius, but I won't hold out for long..." - Daisy's voice fails again. "Come on FitzSimmons, we need this to happen faster."-Ward talks worried.

"How much can these gloves take?" - Radcliffe asks, "Good question, Radcliffe..." - Ward talks

"Thank you, Hive." Radcliffe smiles, "If you call me that again, I'll break your neck, you understand?" Ward speaks threateningly and Radcliffe looks at her in fear and stutters an apology.

"Agent Ward, please calm down." - Aida speaks from the center of the room still making invisible movements with her special gloves.

"It's not the gloves I'm worried about," Fitz confesses by looking at Daisy's condition. 

"Do something, Fitz, she won't be able to take it."-Ward speaks a little loudly. "Calm down, it's almost ready, Ward." Fitz responds by lifting something.

At the moment the action should be happening upstairs, he wanted to be there, but Mace gave explicit orders to stay with FitzSimmons, suddenly the earthquake increases and Daisy's pain grunts too.

"Tá... too strong..." - Daisy whispers slipping against the ground, "Just a little more, Daisy..." - Ward talks going to her, to keep her on her feet.

"I got you, come on, you can do it..." - he talks to her.

In seconds a gang man appears and shoots several times towards them, but Aida takes the front, when the shots hit her she falls to the ground.

Ward releases Daisy, and quickly takes his gun, he aims at the man's head and pulls the trigger.

Blood sneezes in the air and the man falls to the ground with a single shot to the head.  
"It's okay, agent Simmons, I won't bleed for long, my blood is synthetic, just to keep up appearances." - Aida talks while Simmons makes compression on the bullets.

"But you're feeling pain, I don't understand..." - Simmons says, "Doctor Radcliffe, programmed me to be a bait, I need to exhibit a correct response to human sensations, I was programmed to feel it, "And it's horrible." - Aida spoke gasping for pain.

"I have to go outside, it's too strong, I have to go out" - Daisy talks disoriented and gets up to go out. 

"Daisy!" - Fitz calls, but she doesn't listen. "I'm going after her, take this, Fitz." - Ward talks by handing a gun into Fitz's hand.

"Daisy! No, you can't be seen" - Ward yells as he goes after her. She runs down the corridors until she leaves the building and Ward can't reach her.

She can't get much pressure, she's feeling the earthquakes on every bone in her body. As soon as Daisy steps outside she throws herself thousands of meters into the atmosphere.

She finally gets one minute of relief, after so many hours of absorbing tremors, she stops feeling as if everything inside her is shaking.

"Damn!" - Ward whispers when he sees Daisy jumping into the sky, suddenly she is falling in the middle of the street, Ward runs to her, the ground around her is broken.

Quickly photographers and journalists pile up around them, "Have you gone crazy?- Ward asks a little angry lifting her off the floor.

"I couldn't stay here..."-she whispers with her weak voice pushing his arms, she's confused by the cameras and flashes, looking from side to side.

The cops finally start pushing photographers and journalists away from them, that's when Mace appears.

"Please calm down, everybody quiet down, please" - Mace asks. "You're right, I lied to you, the Tremor was here all the time, but she wasn't the one responsible for the danger that we spent here today, the agent Jonhson, saved all of us." - Mace talks to everyone, Daisy was finally understanding what he was doing, he was trying to turn the publicity in favor of the shield, of him in fact.

"Sir, I don't..." - Ward starts when he gets close, "It's ok, Grant. I have a plan." Mace warns

"You only accompany me, and then you thank me." - Mace speaks to Daisy offering a handshake.

*

Ward had his arms resting on the dining room table, a glass of whiskey in his hand, Mace had just told him that he still wanted Ward to keep an eye on Coulson and the rest, it was an order, it wasn't questionable, but he just needed some more time to discover Jeffrey Mace's whole life, and finally he's at peace.

Suddenly Daisy and Coulson join FitzSimmons and May, soon after Mack and yoyo also arrive smiling at each other, they were in love, Ward realized this in a short time, it was obvious.

While Ward watches them watching the report about Tremor, then Simmons gives Daisy a blue card, the new form of idiotic classification for the agents that Mace deployed, but then they talk about Koenig, the agent that he killed in Providence, he liked very much identification.

He feels Simmons' eyes weighing on him, Ward takes a deep breath, but he knows that although not everybody looks at him, everybody is thinking about what he did, he takes another deep breath.

Ward will get a bottle of whiskey to go to his room and drink it to sleep, suddenly he feels someone behind him, when he looks over his shoulder, he sees Daisy standing as if he was expecting something.

Daisy doesn't know why she came here, the excuse was the whiskey but the real answer she didn't know, but she just couldn't stay with the team, pretending that everything is ok with her, and with what she did.

"What do you want?" - Ward asks a bit harshly. "The whiskey..." - Daisy points to his hand, he sighs when he picks up a glass for her and fills it up to the middle, he waits for Daisy to leave later but she won't, she keeps on his side sipping the whiskey.

"Why?" - Ward asks her after several minutes in silence, "why?" - Daisy asks confused.

"Why aren't you there with them?" - Ward asks and drinks some of the whiskey, after a while Daisy takes a big sip and finally speaks, "Why... I don't think I deserve it." - she answers thoughtfully, they are talking but they don't look at each other, they just watch the others talking.

It's good to be together with the team after so long but only a few minutes later as her mind empties, the thoughts of everything that happened come back...  
"It's not your fault, he brainwashed you" - Ward talks without looking at her, what Daisy was doing to herself was self-destructive and she knew.

"Daisy talks and they finally look at each other, Ward shudders at the subject why he did it.

"Skye... I already told you, everything I did good and bad, was because I wanted to." - he repeats the same words he said in vault-D to her.

"It's Daisy... And for me to make a vunerable person trust you so much, and then manipulate her into doing horrible things, well, it sounds a lot like brainwashing." Daisy shrugged and she felt Ward tense beside her, he kept quiet then she spoke.

"Before Hive, when I met my mother, we stayed close, even had a strange dinner with my father, it was like a childhood dream, until I found out when I was born and where." Daisy talks as if it doesn't affect her to remember that.

"When and where?" - Ward interrupts curious and trying to distract himself from his own dark feelings. "July 2, 1988, Hunan, China" - Daisy speaks quickly.

"You're Chinese..." - Ward gives a little smile and she also smiles in agreement.

"In the end she manipulated me, put me against the shield and against Coulson, made me fight May, then she tried to kill me and my father had to kill her to save me ... I do not blame her, she also went through a lot of things that made her change" - Daisy speaks looking at the glass of whiskey.

"I know what it's like, I know what it's like to be manipulated by your father figure" - Daisy talks and he sees her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I wish you didn't know what it's like."-Ward puts his hand on hers, but she pulls her hand like she's been shocked. 

"Why are you here, telling me this? Ward asks, confused and tired. "Daisy talks, but deep down she knows the answer.

"Come on, Daisy. You're better than that, you hate me, why you're here, talking to me among everyone, I think you know the answer". - Ward pushes her.

"For comfort." Daisy lets out exasperated, and she realizes why she thinks she can talk to him about it. "What you don't know is whether it's for you or for me." Ward shakes his head and takes whiskey.

"Maybe both of them." - She lets go looking at his pretty face, his eyes are the same color as whiskey she notices but represses the thought. "Daisy talks by taking the rest of the whiskey, feeling a little dizzy with the alcohol.  
"You know, I don't mind talking to you, that can't change, Skye" - Ward talks but she's already moving away.

"You may not mind, but I do." - Daisy talks defensively and leaves the cafeteria.

*

Daisy is sitting in the driver's seat of the shield suvs when someone hits the window making her jump out of the seat. Mack is on the other side of the window, she lowers the glass and waits for him to talk, but all that comes to her mind is when she tried to kill him.

"What happened? in one minute you were in the room and in the other you weren't." - Mack talks, goes around the car and sits on the passenger seat beside her. "Daisy shrugged.

"I know you, D. You were with Ward and now you're here alone, with blurry mascara. Mack says, "You made it sound like a romantic comedy." Daisy talks trying to make a joke, Mack gives a minimal smile and she knows he won't leave.

"Ward and I were talking about the past, just this" - she says, "I hated him for a while, but now I don't know what to feel, I understand why he did what he did, and I'm confused about everything, and now we're working together again and..."- Daisy starts but doesn't know what else to talk about.

"And you're afraid." - Mack talks simply. "What? Afraid of what?" - Daisy asks.

"I don't know... maybe you're afraid to let him get close again, that he'll still understand you? now that he's not your enemy, you're confused, I can't be sure, only you can." - Mack suggests and she rests with her eyes shining in tears.

"I'm afraid to let my guard down for him... but I can't stop And I think I feel guilty for not having understood him before, and it scares me because it seems I never stop feeling things for him" - Daisy talks slowly looking at a fixed point on the car floor.

"These feelings are eating you up, but it's not all your fault, shaking" - Mack comforts her by squeezing her shoulder affectionately and she knows he's not talking only about Ward, but about everything she did.

"I'm going to sleep... I'm a little drunk." - Daisy talks getting out of the car suddenly, but that night she doesn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any error English is not my first language. Please leave your opinions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope it wasn't at all confusing and that you really liked it.
> 
> Please leave comments and opinions, sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.


End file.
